A First Kiss story
by rieradcliffe
Summary: When a long lost relative finds Harrry,true feelings surfaces.one-shot


Title: AFirst Kiss story

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Nothing much…

Summary: 'Draco, I-' 'Harry, I learned to trust. And now, I learned to let you go. But, I'll never let my love go away with you, and disappear.' One-shot, post-Hogwarts slightly AU

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah… (Translation: Not mine.(Except for Ran and Project 6, which is my turf.(Which really ain't mine.(And the Rock owns the 'Sweet cream on a ice cream sandwich, Who in the blue hell are you?' catchphrase. I just modified it. 0o)

A/N: Well, I was suppose to submit a Romantic comedy, but it got deleted and I was suppose to enter it yesterday(which is Dec.31, New Years Eve.). So, this is the next best thing, a fluffy thingamajig. And Pop-Pop's are very little cylindrical firecracker that if you throw on the floor, it'll make a popping sound (that's why they call it Pop-Pop.). The small mansion described below is kind of based on my house( I'm not that rich! Even if I do own a Nintendo Family Computer, Nintendo 64,PS, PS1, Ps2, and my dad owns 2-4 cars, and he's the Sales manager of Mercedes Benz and I'm not gonna say squat anymore…) and Ran, of course, is based on me, except I just turned 13 last Jan. I miss being 11…

Draco looked at the firework-ridden sky. 'Harry, why did I agree to go with you in the first place?'. Harry smiled at his new friend. 'Because, you're my new friend and Ron and Hermione is busy with their first baby.'. Draco flashed a grin. 'I still can't believe you have a cousin in the Philippines that let you stay here.' 'Let's say, she's the one who found me.' The green eyed teen said. Before Draco could reply, a little pre-teen said 'Happy New Year jacks!!!!!!', and then she threw a Pop-Pop to the ground. With a flash, Harry clung on Draco like a cat.

'OOOOOOHHHHHHHH……. Draco and Harry sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G- 'Ran! Get back here!' Harry screamed. Ran cackled evilly before running out of the balcony. The harassed teen shook his head before saying 'That crazy-' 'Umm…Harry, You can get of me now…' Draco said. 'AHHHHHH!!!! Sorry! So sorry!' Harry said. He jumped out of the other teens arms before running downstairs, screaming, '**RAN**!'

Later that night, at around 11:50, Draco was screaming at Harry,

'Why don't you understand! You can't go out! Filipino Death Eaters are also looking out for you!'

'This is New Years Eve! I'm suppose to be out! Celebrating with the only relative that loved me! Ran!'.

'Don't even think about it Harry! I almost lost you at the war, I'll never let you go Harry!'

'If you do care, You'll let me go.'

'I can't, Harry.'

'Why?'

'Because every time I let go, that thing never goes back.'

Harry shook his head. 'If you learn to trust, that thing will get back.'. And with that, he strode outside. Just then, Ran came in. 'Wass- Umm… Drake, Wa happened?' the hopping pre-teen inquired. 'Nothing.' Draco said as he packed his bag. Ran frowned. 'Draco Lucius Malfoy, What in the blue hell are you doing?' 'Hell ain't blue.' Draco said and sniggered at his own sarcasm. 'No need to be sarcastic. What the hell are were you arguing with my cousin anyway?'. Draco took a deep breath. 'Well-' 'Sweet cream on a ice cream sandwich, What in the blue hell are you doing? It's the new year, you freaking moron! Now, If you love my cousin, tell him! He's on the rooftop on the condominium across the damn street, Go, **GO**!' she screamed.

Draco sped out of the small mansion, half out of realization and half because Ran, the ever caffeine overdosed pre-teen, scared the heck out of him. He ran to the said condominium, dodging firecrackers along the way. He collapsed slowly but elegantly to the floor, back sliding carefully to the door of the rooftop. After composing himself (Which took time, considering the floors he had to climb), he opened the door. 'Oh. Hi Draco.' They both stood there in silence. 'Draco, I-' 'Harry, I learned to trust. And now, I learned to let you go. But, I'll never let my love go away with you, and disappear.'. Draco walked towards Harry as a Jumping Ran screamed below.

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

As the fireworks go by, Draco kissed Harry.

And that'saFirst Kiss story.


End file.
